Mi triste historia
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Una historia contada desde el punto de vista de la pequeña y dulce Alice: los Vulturis regresan, pero está vez no solo quieren a Bella. One-Shot. Alice y Jasper.


Jasper me miraba preocupado, incluso atisbé en sus ojos un destello de miedo.

-¿Qué has visto? -me preguntó mientras me sujetaba por la cintura para que no me cayera.

Yo me agarré a su cuello y hundí la cabeza en su pecho. Me hubiera echado a llorar de haber podido. En esos momentos en que la tristeza te embarga y necesitas expresarla, odiaba ser vampiro.

-Eras tú-logré decir-. Estábamos en Florencia.

Sentí como su pétreo cuerpo se ponía rígido. En aquel instante, entendió con qué estaba relacionado mi visión.

-Los Vulturis-masculló.

Alcé mi rostro hacia él. Sus ojos dorados escudriñaron los míos.

-¿Qué sucede? -me preguntó-. ¿Qué has visto? Piensan venir a averiguar si Bella es vampiro, ¿verdad?

De repente, Edward apareció en la entrada de la habitación, como si el simple nombramiento de su novia lo atrajera inexplicablemente. Nos miramos unos segundos y él, con su gran habilidad para leer las mentes, leyó la mía con más claridad de la que le hubiera gustado.

-Vienen hacia aquí-murmuró mirando hacia Jasper.

Asentí y volví a hundir mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper.

-Pero, ¿qué quieren? -insistió mi adorado vampiro.

Edward salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del resto de nuestra familia.

-Alice...-susurró él en mi oído-¿qué pasa? Y no me digas que nada, sabes que puedo notar tu miedo.

Suspiré y alcé mis ojos hacia mi ángel guardián. Por un instante, dudé en decirle nada. Total, ¿para qué? Quizá estuviera más seguro sin saberlo.

-Vienen a por Bella...

Bueno, por lo menos no le había mentido, era cierto que venían a por mi mejor amiga.

Jasper me tomó por la barbilla, haciéndome estar más cerca de sus labios.

-Pero no sólo a por ella, ¿verdad?

Odiaba que hiciera eso. Aunque no tuviera la habilidad de Edward, podía leer en mis ojos con la claridad que se lee en un libro abierto. Además, su habilidad le ayudaba a ello.

-Vienen a por Edward-prosiguió-y a por ti.

Cerré los ojos y asentí lentamente.

De repente, el miedo brilló por su ausencia. No me importaba que los Vulturis vinieran, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos...

-No hagas eso-le pedí-. Tengo que tener la mente despejada, hay que trazar un plan...

-Shh...-colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios-Carlisle se encargará de ello, siempre lo hace.

En eso tenía razón. En cuanto a planes, mi padre y mi hermano se encargaban siempre.

Rosalie apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una ropa más apropiada para ir de compra por Los Ángeles que para andar por un pueblo como Forks, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Era Rosalie.

-Carlisle necesita que vayas-se dirigió a mí-, Jasper, Emmet necesita hablar contigo.

Jasper parecía reacio a dejarme sola, pero no había tiempo que perder. Me besó suavemente en los labios como solía hacer para despedirse de mí cuando la separación era corta. Acto seguido, desapareció dejándome a sola con mi única hermana vampiro.

-Vamos-me ordenó mientras salía a velocidad vampírica de la habitación.

Yo no tardé en seguirla. Cuando llegué al salón, me encontré con Carlisle discutiendo algo con Edward. Rosalie los observaba con mirada insondable.

Mientras tanto, Bella tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de Esme y lloraba. Mi madre le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, intentando consolarla.

-Alice-me llamó mi padre al verme-, necesito que me cuentes con detalle lo que viste.

Yo me extrañé ante aquello. Edward lo había leído con claridad en mi mente y se lo había contado, ¿por qué necesitaba que se lo volviera a contar?

-Claro-asentí y le relaté con todo detalle lo que vi.

-Asíque Cayo y Aro han decidido venir-dijo para sí-. Marco no dudará en unirse a la cacería. Siempre ha disfrutado matando. Más, incluso, a los de su propia especie que a los humanos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -inquirió la voz de Edward.

Carlisle miró hacia Esme y Bella. Edward negó con la cabeza al comprendérlo.

-Ellos estarán aquí en cuestión de horas y la transformación dura tres días-le recordó Edward a mi padre-. Además, es peligroso viajar con un neófito. No quiero darle más motivos para que nos persigan.

-Si vienen aquí-intervino Rosalie-y ven que Bella sigue siendo humana, no dudarán en matarla.

-Podrías llevarla a algún lugar cuya población humana sea extremadamente baja-comentó Esme.

-Si nos encuentran nos obligarán a unirnos a ellos y si nos negamos...

-Nos matarán-terminé yo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Solo podía escuchar los sollozos de Bella.

-Podríamos llamar a los lobos y pedirles que lucharan a nuestro lado-comentó Rosalie.

-Y morirían-dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza-. Debe haber otra forma...

Emmet apareció en la habitación, de repente.

-Son los licántropos-dijo señalando hacia afuera-. Han cruzado la línea.

-Jacob-dijo Bella alzando la cara.

Emmet asintió.

-Viene con dos más. Presienten la llegada de los Vulturis. Jasper ha ido a hablar con ellos.

Abrí los ojos al máximo. Era peligroso que fuera solo al encuentro de un grupo de licántropos adolescentes.

-Voy con él-dije y salí de la habitación antes de que nadie dijera nada.

Jasper no estaba muy lejos. Los licántropos habían recuperado su forma humana y escuchaban con atención lo que Jasper les decía.

-¿Cuántos son? -me preguntó el más joven de ellos.

Lo reconocí al instante, era Seth. Sonreí al verle. Era el único al que, más allá de sus instintos de licántropos, le caía bien a pesar de ser un vampiro.

-Veinte, quizá más.

-¿Veinte? -preguntó Jacob incrédulo-¿Solo veinte?

-Con eso no tenemos ni para empezar-se burló el otro joven...Quil creo que se llamaba, mientras chocaba la mano con Jacob.

-No los subestimes-le advirtió Jasper-. Son los vampiros más antiguos que existen y, por tanto, los más poderosos e influyentes.

-Pues dejarán de serlo pronto-se burló Jacob.

-Bella quiere hablar contigo-dijo Edward detrás mía.

Jacob asintió y antes de volver a convertirse, les ordenó a sus compañeros que se marcharan.

-Informad a Sam de lo que el chupa...de lo que el vampiro nos ha dicho-se transformó ante nosotros.

Arrugué la nariz molesta ante aquel asqueroso olor, al igual que Edward y Jasper. Jaco también arrugó el hocico molesto por nuestro olor.

-Jake, no queremos dejarte suelto con tanto _chupasangre_ suelto...

Edward gruñó molesto ante aquel mote.

-Mide tus palabras-le advirtió mi dulce ángel guardián-. Ahora estás en nuestro territorio, _perro_.

Jacob les gruñó como última advertencia de que debían volver. Acto seguido, Edward y él desaparecieron camino de la Mansión Cullen.

Seth se despidió de mí con una agradable sonrisa y corrió seguido de Quil, ambos transformándose en licántropos.

Jasper y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, en silencio. Pero, de repente, él se volvió hacia mí y me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aquel beso me hizo estremecerme.

Le miré asustada. En sus ojos vi lo que pensaba hacer.

-No...-susurré y aferré fuertemente sus brazos-Te matarán...No lo hagas.

Mi voz sonaba como un canto triste. Por primera vez, la había oído como Bella lo hacía siempre.

-Debo hacerlo-intentó hacerme entender-. Me necesitan para luchar.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -posé una de mis frías manos sobre su mejilla-. Yo también te necesito.

Jasper cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre la mía. Luego, la puso ante su boca y la besó con delicadeza como si del más bello y delicado cristal se tratase.

-Estarás bien-me aseguró-, Rosalie y Esme cuidarán de ti.

-No-negué con la cabeza. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que de mis ojos hubiera nacido lágrimas para demostrarle cuánto lo necesitaba-. No hagas que esto suene como una despedida...

-Por favor, mi ángel-me rogó-. Necesito que me entiendas.

-No-negué con fuerza con la cabeza y lo aferré fuertemente por el cuello-. Si tú vas a luchar, yo también.

-Alice, no son neófitos, ni es Victoria quien les dirige-dijo mientras me intentaba hacer entrar en razón-. Son vampiros especializados en acabar con los de su especie y son los Vulturis quienes les dirigen...No quiero verte despenazada por sus frías garras.

-Soy un vampiro-le recordé-. Puedo luchar, tú me enseñaste, quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerlo.

-Ya lo has hecho-acarició mi mejilla.

El dolor y el miedo se desvanecieron. Me sentí tranquila y bien en sus brazos.

-No...juegues sucio-le pedí.

-No es bueno que estés tan nerviosa-se defendió.

De repente, me doblé por la mitad y el mundo que me rodeaba desapareció. A cambio, apareció la cara de Aro. Entre sus manos, tenía el cuello de Jasper. Éste le miraba con odio, aunque, tras eso, había un brillo de miedo. Supe que el miedo era más por mí que por él.

-Y pensar que todo intento por salvarla ha sido inútil-se acercó a su oído-. No me importa adónde la hayáis llevado, la encontraré y si no se une a nosotros, la mataré.

Acto seguido, su cuello se quebraba entre sus manos.

Cuando volví al presente, mi mandíbula estaba desencajada y mis manos se aferraban con demasiada fuerza a mi amado. Mis ojos miraban al vacío.

-¿Qué has visto? -me preguntó.

Yo no era capaz de articular palabra. Lo que había visto era demasiado horrible.

-Alice, mírame-me rogó.

Fui capaz de alzar la mirada hacia la suya.

-¿Qué has visto? -repitió despacio para que entendiera todo con claridad.

-Tu...tu...tu muerte-fui capaz de decir antes de que la voz se me quebrara.

Jasper me miró, confuso. Su muerte, pensaría, eso era imposible, él era un gran luchador, nadie podía acabar con él. Estaba pecando de lo mismo que les había advertido a los licántropos: estaba subestimando a los Vulturis.

-Si vas, te matarán. Si te matan, yo iré en su busca y lucharé contra ellos, ¿me escuchas? Les mataré o moriré luchando, no me importa.

-Alice-murmuró él.

-No intentes convencerme de que es lo mejor, pienso hacerlo, Jasper. No pienso vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés, porque entonces sabré lo que es el infierno y no quiero conocerlo...

Jasper volvió a acariciarme.

-Mantente a salvo-me pidió.

No podía creerlo. Iba a ir a pesar de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Tan poco te importo? -le pregunté.

Jasper me miró con dulzura. Paseó su mano por mi pelo. Yo le detuve con brusquedad.

-¿Qué pretendes? -le pregunté alejándome de él.

Enseguida me arrepentí, lo último que quería era separarme de él. Pero me dolía tanto que hiciera aquella estupidez después de que le hubiera amenazado con ir a por ellos si el moría...

-Protegerte, eso es lo que pretendo-me respondió.

-¡Pues quédate a mi lado! -grité.

Jasper tomó en brazos y me hizo alejarme de aquel lugar. Aparecimos en un pequeño claro del bosque. Lo reconocí, era el claro que había visto en mis visiones sobre Edward y Bella, era su lugar secreto. Me sentí una invasora al estar allí con Jasper.

-¡Suéltame! -le exigí.

-Espera-me dijo con voz suave-. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me llevó hasta un grupo de árboles. Me soltó frente a dos que crecían entrelazados. Era una imagen tan hermosa.

-¿Ves estos árboles? -los señaló-. Ambos crecen apoyándose el uno en el otro.

Se acercó a a ellos corriendo y se quedó a pocos centímetros.

-Si uno de los dos cae-arrancó uno de los dos de cuajo-, el otro tenderá a caer.

El árbol que se había quedado sin el apoyo de su compañero, cayó lenta y estropitosamente. Pero, a un palmo, se detuvo. Varias de sus raíces sujetaban su peso.

-Pero el árbol es fuerte y sobrevivirá sin su compañero. Incluso, puede que encuentre otro...

Me miró para ver si lo entendía. Yo supe lo que prentendía explicarme.

-No, Jasper-negué con la cabeza-. Si tú caes, yo caigo contigo.

Jasper sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el árbol.

-Al igual que el árbol, tú tenderás a caer. Pero lograrás sujetarte antes de hacerlo, lo sé.

Mi corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco. Pretendía luchar e, incluso, morir con tal de salvarme. No podía permitirlo, no podía perderle así.

-No soy como Bella-le recordé-. Puedo seguirte si así lo deseo y nadie me lo impedirá...

Nuevamente, tuve una visión. Ésta era sobre Bella y Edward. Edward luchaba con fiereza contra Marco y caía en poco tiempo. Luego, la pobre e inocente Bella, moría desangrada por él.

Recuperé el sentido en poco. Estaba en brazos de Jasper.

-Bella y Edward también...-susurré.

-Tienes que volver-me dijo.

-No-negué-, no me dejes.

Otra vez, desapareció el dolor. Me sentí tan calmada que me quedé en una especie de inconsciencia consciente. Podía oír y sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero no podía abrir los ojos ni hablar...Los poderes de Jasper habían llegado a límites insospechados.

Para cuando fui capaz de volver a moverme. Jasper y la mitad de mi familia habían caído bajo los Vulturis. Esme se encontraba a mi lado junto con Rosalie y viajábamos en el coche de ella, camino del aeropuerto.

De repente, dio un volantazo, pero recuperó en décimas de segundo el control del coche.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Esme preocupada.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor por el espejo retrovisor. Esme comprendió al instante lo que ocurría y yo también: Emmet acababa de morir. Carlisle había muerto después de Edward y Bella. Jasper, mi Jasper, había corrido su suerte en poco. Ahora venían a por nosotras.

-Tomaréis el avión-nos dijo Esme-. Yo me quedaré y les detendré.

-No, Esme-le pedí.

-Alice, cielo-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Ante aquel contacto, tuve una visión. Vi la muerte de Esme con claridad, una muerte horrible.

-No lo hagas-le dije en cuanto recuperé el sentido.

-Si lo hago, os daré tiempo.

-¡No! -chillé- ¿Qué sentido tiene? Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Edward, Bella...todos ellos han muerto. Si alguien más debe morir, seré yo.

Era cierto, el único motivo por el que nos perseguían era yo. Solo me querían a mí, si me atrapaban, dejarían de perseguirlas.

-Entonces, sus muertes habrán sido en vano-dijo Rosalie con firmeza.

La miré.

-Quedémosno-le sugerí-. Luchemos, no dejarán de perseguirnos porque muera Esme. Me quieren a mí. Y quiero acabar con Aro-mostré mis colmillos con fiereza.

Para cuando los Vulturis nos alcanzaron, nosotras ya les esperábamos. Fue una dura batalla. Rosalie acabó con cinco o seis. Esme se encargó de tres de ellos. Yo solo fui a por uno: Aro.

-Alice-dijo al verme-, pequeña Alice, no hace falta que mueras...Puedes detener eesta batalla.

Chasqueó los dedos y me mostró a Jasper. Su cuerpo estaba cortado en trozos, pero aún había posibilidades de que viviera.

-Únete a nosotros y él vivirá.

Oí los gritos de muerte de Rosalie y Esme. Después, aquel nauseabundo olor a muerte.

-¿Perderás al último miembro de tu familia?

-Está bien-me rendí.

-Así me gusta-dio una palmada y Jane y Féliz me sujetaron por los brazos.

-Ahora, contempla el espectáculo-susurró Jane a mi oído.

Ante mi horrorizada mirada, le prendieron fuego a los trozos de Jasper.

-¡No! -grité rota de dolor.

Me zafé del agarre de Jane y Félix y me lanzé con fiereza sobre Aro. Con una fuerza que desconocía tener, le despenazé. Acto seguido, le hize arder con el fuego que consumía los pedazo de mi amado. Luego, los vampiros se lanzaron sobre mí. Sentí sus garras despenazándome, pero no me importó. Ya nada me importaba. No quedaba nada allí para mí, sólo había muerte. Me dirigiera adonde me dirigiera, solo esperaba que Jasper estuviera allí, ya fuera el cielo lleno de ángeles celestiales o el infierno donde ardería por toda la eternidad. Daba igual, si mi ángel guardián estaba conmigo. Y ya nada podría separarnos. Nunca.


End file.
